


hold me

by parkwaybeth



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-25
Updated: 2013-04-25
Packaged: 2017-12-09 12:02:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/773975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkwaybeth/pseuds/parkwaybeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She knows he just needs to be held because he's never been accepted, but he knows that even though she has been accepted, she still doesn't know how it feels to be part of a family but he doesn't care because she's perfect anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	hold me

**Author's Note:**

> This is really weirdly AU, but I wrote this at like 3am last night so excuse me if it's completely stupid.

Their prisoner was an interesting one.

For a start, they hadn’t captured her. She had walked right up to the gates and told the guards her name; she put up no fight when she was dragged in by her forearms and shoved in a cage like a doll. She didn’t care about the dirty, leery men around her, and especially didn’t care about the rats crawling beneath her feet; in fact, Robb Stark caught her petting one, and talking to it.

When the men in the cells around her were questioned, they told her that she calmed them down. She sat there at night, singing quietly, songs in a language they didn’t understand, but for some reason, didn’t need to; they all said the same thing. ‘The message was clear as day.’ It seemed that her mere presence made them feel better, as though she exuded peace, and calm, and air.

Ned Stark was unhappy with her treatment. As soon as he found out that she had been locked in a cell like any old criminal, he marched down to the prison himself and unlocked her, before leading her up to the courtyard. People stared at the blonde beauty, some not even bothering to hide it; however, it wasn’t a usual thing for them, to have someone so perfect and beautiful, even when covered in mud, walk amongst them. And although the girl had been treated poorly during her time there so far, she smiled at the watching audience, grinning at the children and nodding peacefully at the civilians, as though telling them she meant no harm.

They didn’t need telling, though. It was as if they already knew.

When Ned and the captive approached the end of the courtyard, the girl lifted her head and took in the sight before her; she recognized the Stark family, the kind siblings, the hard mother, and she even noticed the striking bastard son, standing just behind them. She met eye contact with each of them, all of them looking away – but not him.

“This girl – this, Daenerys Targaryen – should never have been put in that cell.” She could barely hold in the gasp that escaped her at Lord Stark’s words. “Why should we punish her for her father’s wrong-doings? For God’s sake, people – she wasn’t even alive when he did what he did. And she certainly does not deserve the treatment we have put her through.” He announced this to his entire audience; the people of the North, then turned to Daenerys. “Please, Princess Targaryen – whatever you want, we will give to you. Think of it as an apology for our disgusting behaviour.”

She couldn’t deny that she was shocked. Dany had always known that Northerners were good, decent people, known for their loyalty and kindness, but she had never thought this kindness would be extended to her.

“I-“ She started, before looking around at the watching audience, and at the remaining Stark family. There was something in the bastard child’s eyes that she couldn’t quite place; she would first have called it respect, or admiration, but she didn’t understand why he would admire her. “I am no longer Princess Targaryen, Lord Stark. I lost that title long ago, when my brother died. I am now Khaleesi of the Dothraki people, but I do not expect you to see me as that. I merely ask for a place to stay in your kingdom, and maybe some food? I will work for you, but I have nowhere else to go, you see.”

The people were transfixed on the beauty in front of her; she was kind, she was gentle, and she spoke in such a quiet, yet powerful voice. They were all confused – what of the tales they were told of Targaryen’s, how they were ruthless and insane and mad? This girl, standing before them, was the opposite.

“Of course, my dear. Anything you wish for. You can stay with us, in the Stark home – we welcome you. And to my people; you will treat Daenerys Targaryen as you would treat a member of our family. You will respect her, and she will, in return, respect you. Khaleesi of the Dothraki is one of us.”

The watching people were mesmerized; this girl had gone from being captured, to being locked in a cell, to being treated like royalty. But even if they did not know it; Daenerys would go on to do even bigger things.

Lord Stark was correct when he said that Daenerys was one of them; almost immediately after her arrival, she felt herself being accepted into the tight-knit group of siblings that lived in the castle. Arya especially, respected her and treated her as an equal, which Dany found amazing. She’d often go out and teach the younger girl tricks with swords and how to succeed in hand-to-hand combat.

What she really loved about Arya, was the feeling of having a sister. Was this how Viserys had felt? She guessed not, because she hoped she was treating this little girl better than her own brother had treated her.

The only person that was still cold to her was Sansa, but Arya and Robb had told her that she was only jealous of the older girl, because she had a womanly figure, curves and long silver hair, while Sansa was still going through puberty. Although Dany tried her hardest to initiate conversation, her tries failed.

Jon, however, had become her closest friend. They had lots in common; their love of books, of music, of the arts, and they were both well-matched in the fighting department, which Jon found refreshing. When you couldn’t find either of them, it was known that they’d always be found together. Arya said they were joint at the hip, but Robb’s more cynical point of view was that they were ‘fucking’.

Daenerys became a mother to them all; being the third oldest (after Robb and Jon), and the best female leader, she was always there to scold and help the others, even Sansa. Dany had taken to braiding the younger females’ hair, which was their only time of bonding.

She savoured it.

Dany was, however, reaching a more than suitable age for marriage, which Catelyn had picked up on.

“20 is the desired age for marriage, Daenerys, and you’re nearly there. Is there no one that has taken your fancy?” She asked, as the Stark family sat around the dining table.

She blushed slightly and shook her head. “No, not yet, Lady Stark.”

Arya cleared her throat. “I don’t think Daenerys should have to get married if she doesn’t want to.”

Her mother rolled her eyes slightly. “Yes, well, just because someone doesn’t want things, doesn’t mean they have to happen.”

Ned looked up, a crease between his eyebrows. “What about Jon?” He asked gently.

Dany nearly coughed her wine out with the shock of the words, not to mention the kid in the shin she got from said man. “What about Jon?” She asked when she had recovered.

“Well, you’re both of a similar age, both nearing a good age for marriage and, Daenerys for childbearing. You both get along like a forest on fire and you never argue, so it’s practically a match made in heaven. However, I don’t feel you should get married until you’re ready, Dany.”

Catelyn spluttered, dropping her knife and fork onto her plate. “What, royalty like her getting married to a bastard child like Jon? It’s preposterous.”

Silence fell upon the table, the awkwardness settling like a cloud over the heads. Dany literally heard Jon’s jaw click, before he pushed his chair back and stood up from the table, turning around and walking away without a word.

Thankfully, Catelyn had the decency to blush, at least. “Maybe that was slightly harsh…”

Copying her best friends movements, Dany pushed her own chair back and jogged in the direction he had walked off in, without even glancing at anyone around the table.

She found him sitting on the floor outside her own room, his head in his hands, and she immediately dropped to the floor next to him and enveloped him in her arms.

“I just…” He started, “I just wish she could finally accept me.”

Dany sighed. “She does accept you, Jon. She loves you, just like I do. But she has a different way of showing it. Our hearts are not all the same, and hers just has a little more ice in it than mine does, which is why she shows her acceptance by talking you down, and I show my acceptance with affection. But she does accept you. She loves you more than anything, she’s simply angry at her husband, angry at your mother. Just, try to put yourself in her shoes. But what she said was out of order; if anything, I do not deserve you. I am not royalty, you are! I am not worthy of you, and-“

He cut her off by throwing his hand over her mouth, shocking her by wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her closer. “Of course you are worthy of me. No one is worthy of you – you’re a Queen, for Lords sake! A beautiful, clever, kind and gentle Queen who is above us all, and if you don’t believe that, then maybe I need to show you how a Queen should be treated.”

She was confused. Dany cocked her head to the side, the brows furrowing as she took in his smirk and heated brown us. Her eyes widened with the realization, but then she smirked back at him as his fingers danced along her hip.

Because even though neither of them feel accepted, and even though neither of them have a family, they find acception and comfort in each others arms.


End file.
